


Kiss and Tell

by QueenKas



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenKas/pseuds/QueenKas
Summary: AU of Season 1 Episode 7: Kiss and Tell: Sam gives Rory her first kiss and fearful of her mother's disapproval, Rory decides not to tell Lorelai for a little while. Rory freaks out at first when Lorelai invites Sam over to watch videos and eat junk food, but ends up having a good time after all.





	

“I’m gonna go check the living room” Sookie called out even though it was clear that she wasn’t waiting on a response from her friend since she was already moving out of the kitchen towards the living room.

“Okay” Lorelai said absently as she washed the last of the dishes that were left over from the party. Lorelai finished rinsing off the last plate and reached over for a towel to dry her hands. As she was turned she glanced out the window and did a double take as she caught sight of her daughter through the window.

Her daughter stood in the backyard almost cloaked in shadows and she was accepting a gift from a teenage brunette with soft olive skin that she had never met before and could barely recognize as if she had only seen her in passing.

Questions flew through her mind. One after the other with no conscious thought, ‘Who was she? How long have they known each other? Were they friends? More than friends? Why hadn’t Rory introduced them?’

Lorelai forcibly pushed all the questions from her mind and instead just watched the scene that was unfolding before her. 

*

“You didn’t have to get me anything” Rory said with a blush starting to stain her cheeks. She had been pleasantly surprised to see Sam show up after her party. She knew that she could probably have invited the other girl to her party and her mother would have thought nothing of it except that she had made a new friend but for some reason she just wanted to keep what was developing between her and Sam between just them. 

“Sorry” Sam said with a carefree shrug and a charming smirk adorning her face, “Those are the rules. When you get older…you get a gift”

Sam nervously shoved her hands further into her coat pockets in a desperate attempt to stop from fidgeting. 

“I’m sorry about the sneaking around thing” Rory apologized, “I just haven’t told me mother about…you…everything” she tried to explain.

“Rory” Sam said softly, “there’s no pressure alright. Whenever you’re ready I’ll be there for you” she continued. Sam reached out slowly and gently squeeze Rory’s upper arm hoping to reassure the nervous teen that she was not pressuring her in any way for anything.

“Besides…this is better” she said with a nod and small chuckle.

Rory shyly nodded and looked down at the present she was holding in her hands. She nervously started picking at the wrapping and after and encouraging nod from Sam she pulled apart the wrapping paper.

When she opened the box a giant smile grew on her face, “Oh My God” she whispered, “it’s beautiful” she said as she gently plucked the bracelet from the box and held it delicately in the palm of her hand.

“Well I found the medallion, cut some leather straps, drilled a small hole at the top and…well…” Sam explained with a bashful tone of voice. She had never felt this nervous before.

“Do you like it?” she asked and Rory could make out a small blush that was starting to bloom on her cheeks.

“I…” Rory started before she took a deep breath and started again, “It’s amazing” she finally said. Rory was at a loss for words. This had never happened to her. Being one of the Gilmore Girls meant that she grew up always knowing what to say and having a quick and witty comeback to almost anything. She had never experience the nervous feeling she got every time she was in Sam’s presence. Rory both hated it and never wanted it to stop.

“Good” Sam said with a relieved nod. She felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulder and she couldn’t stop smiling. Sam was happy to see a reciprocated smile growing on Rory’s face as well.

“Here” she said suddenly and reached over to grab the bracelet, “let me” she said.

Sam gently grabbed hold of Rory’s wrist and manipulated it into the property position. She the carefully tied the bracelet tight enough so it wouldn’t fall off but not tight enough to cut off circulation.

Sam shyly looked up at Rory through her eyelashes and slowly threaded her fingers through Rory’s and took a firm hold of the other girl’s hand.

Rory blushed and looked away and tried to hid the grin on her face but when she looked back at Sam she could tell by the smug but endearing grin that the other girl definitely seen.

*

Lorelai moved back away from the window still a little shocked by what she had witnessed. She had watched as her daughter stood in the backyard holding hands with the other girl.

She couldn’t help the sharp pain that welled up in her chest at the thought that her daughter didn’t want to share this new experience with her. She desperately wanted to know why though. ‘Why hadn’t Rory told her she was seeing what looked like a beautiful young woman?’ she asked herself.

She tried to think back to a time when she might have given Rory the impression that she wouldn’t be accepting of her relationship but couldn’t come up with anything.

She hoped that Rory would soon come to her but she made a vow to try and stay out of her daughter blossoming relationship until Rory came to her.

*

Rory stepped off the bus after school and looked across the street towards Dosee’s Market. She knew that tonight was the one night that Sam would be working at the market. Rory decided that stopping at the store was the easiest way to see Sam for a few moments without having to escape her mother.

She walked into the store and saw Sam and her brother Dean talking with Taylor about the design for stacking the canned cranberries. Rory slowly weaved in and out of the aisles until she stood only a foot away from the frustrated trio.

Sam looked up when she felt the feeling of someone’s gaze on her and locked eyes with Rory. She looked at her brother and Taylor and excused herself and followed Rory to another aisle that was further away from the other customers.

“You know you can get two for three bucks” Sam said when she saw what Rory was studying so intently.

“Oh really? Great deal” Rory said and she turned the box over in her hands and pretended to read the back of the box.

“You just had a desperate need for some corn starch?” Sam asked Rory incredulously as she followed the now moving girl further up the aisle.

“Nice apron” Rory said with a smirk once they came to a stop.

“Nice uniform” Sam immediately shot back however secretly she did enjoy the short skirt that Rory was forced to wear for school. It afforded her an excellent view that she wasn’t about to complain about.

“Well you know I sewed the buttons on with silver thread so that sets me apart from the crowd” Rory said sarcastically.

Sam snorted slightly in her attempt to keep her laughter at bay.

“Well…I guess I should head home” Rory said reluctantly.

“Wait” Sam called out. She didn’t want the other girl to leave her so quickly. They barely got any time together and she desperately wanted even just a few more minutes with the girl who was quickly stealing her heart.

“You want a pop or something? My treat!” Sam offered with a small smile.

“Pop?” asked Rory. Sam could see the teasing grin that was forming in Rory’s expression and even though she was about to be teased mercilessly Sam was happy just to see her smile.

“Give me a break” Sam said with a scoff, “In Chicago they call it Pop”

“Well in Connecticut we call it Soda” Rory informed the girl with a smile, “and yes…thank you”

Sam reached over into the nearby cooler and pulled out two cans before quickly hiding them both behind her back. She took a quick look around and saw the aisle they were in was deserted and nobody would notice them.

“Guess what’s in each hand and get the soda” Sam said emphasizing the word ‘Soda’ which earned her a chuckle from the other girl.

“You know…the concept of free soda is that it’s free…meaning you don’t have to work for it”

“Sorry…you gotta sing for your super” Sam said with a nonchalant shrug.

“Or your soda” Rory said with an eye roll.

Sam smirked at Rory’s attempt at feigning annoyance. She couldn’t stop her gaze from drifting down to the girls lips. Once she caught herself she quickly jerked her gaze back up and watched as Rory pondered her options. Sam couldn’t stop her smile from growing at the look of concentration on the girl’s face.

“Guess” Sam encourage her and waited patiently for the other girl to make her choice.

“Okay” Rory said with an indulgent sigh. When she began to lean closer pointing at Sam’s right hand Sam took her chance and she too leaned forward towards the other girl

“In this hand you have…” Rory started but she was interrupted by Sam softly pressing their lips together in a very soft and sweet kiss.

Rory’s eyes fluttered closed and she began to lose herself in the feeling that was stirring inside her at the feeling of the other girl’s lips on hers.

The moment seemed to last forever and was also over too quickly and Rory couldn’t seem to restart her mind. All thoughts had fled and all she could think of to say was, “Thank you” before she ran out of the store not noticing or caring that she had taken the corn starch with her.

“Smooth” a laughing voice said from behind Sam as she watched the girl run as if the hounds of hell were on her tail.

Sam spun around and glared at her twin brother who was laughing heartily at her situation.

“Shut up!” Sam muttered and threw one of the cans of soda at her brother before stalking off to finish stocking the shelves.

*

“Okay…just one more time” Lane pleaded. Rory and Lane were sitting in the town square at the canned food drive table dressed up as pilgrims.

“I’ve been telling you this story for an hour…It doesn’t get dirty” Rory insisted even though she was secretly just as eager to repeat the story as many times as Lane asked. She was so happy and excited that it felt like her body was vibrating from all the pent up emotions.

“I can’t help it…I’m obsessed…I’m living vicariously through you” Lane said with a shrug.

“Why?” Rory asked, “You got kissed last weekend…remember? You told me. It was that guy you’re parents set you up with…what was him name?” Rory trailed off racking her brain trying to come up with a name.

“Patrick Cho!” Rory said with an excited smile once she finally remember his name.

“Okay let’s do a little compare and contrast here” Lane started with a disbelieving look on her face, “you get kissed on the mouth by a cute, sexy girl that you really like” She said with a giant grin on her face.

Rory couldn’t stop the smile as her first kiss played over again in her mind before she forced herself focus back on her friend.

“I get kissed on the forehead by a theology major in a member’s only jacket who truly believes that rock music leads to hard drugs” Lane continued sullenly.

“Fair enough” agreed Rory with a furrowed brow, “You can live through me” she said with a grin, “but just remember that I have no idea what I’m doing”

“I’m well aware of that…it’s why I’ve been diligently gathering information for you” Lane informed her best friend with a mischievous grin.

Rory leaned forward interested in what secrets Lane was about to reveal. 

“Well she’s from Chicago which you already know…She likes Nick Drake, Liz Fair and the Sugar Plastic and she’s deathly allergic to strawberries”

“Strawberries bad. Got it” Rory said with a firm nod and motioned for Lane to continue. She wanted to absorb as much information about Sam as she could.

“Now she did have a girlfriend back in Chicago” Lane said and a grimace. Lane winced slightly as Rory’s face fell once she learned that particular piece of information.

“Her name’s Jessica. They went out for about a year but split amicably before she left and now she’s dating her cousin which she doesn’t feel too weird about because she didn’t think they were really in love” Lane spat out without taking a breath.

“Jessica” Rory scoffed.

“I wouldn’t worry about it” Lane insisted.

Rory sat there for a minute stewing before snapping out of it. She smirked at Lane and asked, “How’d you get this information”

“Well she doesn’t have too many friends that I could talk to but apparently she hangs out a lot with her brother and his best friend Todd, who by the way is really cool. Maybe once you get settled with Sam you could ask her about Todd?”

“Oh absolutely” Rory agreed.

“So…Jessica huh?” Rory said and her face scrunched up lie she had a bad tasted in her mouth.

“I hate the name Jessica…It’s so…Jessica”

Lane smiled at the jealously that was clearly evident in her best friend’s tone, “Now Todd also said that Sam hasn’t been able to talk about anything but you…for weeks” Lane squealed. 

Rory giggled and impulsively leaned towards her friend. She reached out and grabbed hold of Lane’s head and pressed and exaggerated kiss on her forehead.

“Stop it! You’re giving me Patrick Cho flashbacks”

Rory lost what little composure she had and burst into and fit of happy, giddy laughter and she was quickly joined by her best friend.

*

Rory came home late knowing that she had missed dinner but she had been distracted by Lane who asked to hear, once more, what had occurred between her and Sam.

“Hey sorry I’m late” Rory called out as soon as she walked through the door. She swiftly pulled off her jacked and hung it up before moving further into the house.

“Oh that’s okay…there’s Chinese in the fridge” Lorelai called out.

Rory could tell that there was something weird in her mother’s voice but she was far too hungry to think too heavily on the subject and instead just moved into the kitchen and headed directly to the fridge.

Suddenly her mother appeared behind her, “So…kiss anybody good lately?” Lorelai asked.

Rory sighed and closed her eyes tight hoping that when she opened them that she would be somewhere else entirely and this conversation wasn’t about to take place. Luck was not on her side and when her eyes opened she still found herself staring at the contents of her fridge.

“Who?” she asked but she couldn’t quite form a full question. Her mind was still going a mile a minute trying to figure out a way out of this conversation.

“Mrs. Kim” Lorelai answered and Rory was just glad that she and her mother were so in sync that she didn’t even need to form full questions for her mother to know what she was getting at.

“Of course” Rory muttered. Rory grabbed one container of food and turned to face her smirking mother.

Lorelai rested one hand against the fridge and leaned casually against it. 

“She’s cute” Lorelai finally said when it became clear that Rory wasn’t going to start the conversation after a few seconds of silence.

“Yeah…she is” Rory agreed.

“Can she spell?” Lorelai asked. She just wanted Rory to participate more in the conversation. Lorelai was at a loss of what to do and that was a new feeling for her.

Rory just sighed at her mother, “Yes she can spell and read” she said sarcastically. Rory pushed past her mother and started to reheat her dinner.

“How long have you known?” Rory asked not even turning to face her mother, she instead focused a getting out a plate and utensils.

Lorelai crossed her arms and leaned against the kitchen table just watching her daughter move around the kitchen. 

“Since this morning…you didn’t think you’d be able to keep it a secret did you? You were making out in the market.”

“We weren’t making out…besides I doubt anyone saw us. The only reason Mrs. Kim knows is because she probably overheard me and Lane talking” Rory said in her defense, then her mind caught up with what her mother said, “You’ve known all this time?” she asked.

“Yeah” Lorelai said with an unconcerned shrug.

“You could have said something” Rory complained.

“Funny I was going to say the same thing to you” Lorelai said with a frown. It still hurt to think that her daughter hadn’t come to her with this.

“So” Rory said breaking the newly formed silence. 

“So” Lorelai echoed.

“What now?” Rory finally asked.

“Now…nothing” Lorelai said. She was desperately trying to show Rory that she was freaked out by the situation even though she was but not for the reasons Rory might assumed. Lorelai just wasn’t ready for her daughter to grow up.

Rory however could tell that her mother seemed to be trying too hard to seem unaffected by everything.

“No? No lecture about kissing a girl?” asked Rory.

“No!” Lorelai exclaimed. The last thing she wanted was her daughter to think she had a problem with her liking another girl, “Why did you do it wrong?”

“No” Rory said with a furrowed brow, “I don’t think” she muttered.

“Listen Rory…I don’t love the way I found out, “Lorelai admitted, “but you’re getting older and these things are bound to happen” Lorelai conceded although Rory could tell she wasn’t happy about it.

“Actually I think it’s great” Lorelai said with an overly large and creepy smile on her face.

“No you don’t” Rory said disbelievingly.

“Yes I do” Lorelai insisted, “I’m thrilled”

Rory sighed and questioned her mother’s choice of words, “Thrilled?”

She looked closer at her mother and sighed, “You’re freaked out by this aren’t you?” Rory finally asked the question that she wasn’t sure she wanted to hear the answer to.

“No you’re crazy…I’m perfectly fine” Lorelai continued to insist but the pitch of her voice was steadily rising which was hinting at how unsure she was about the situation.

“You don’t seem fine. You seem the complete opposite of fine” said Rory.

Lorelai wince but tried to talk her way out of the hole she seemed to have dug for herself, “Well maybe you’re projecting because you don’t want me to be fine…which I am”

“Okay” Rory conceded.

“Never been finer” Lorelai continued.

Rory just smiled up at her mother and started to eat her dinner.

*

Rory strolled down the sidewalk side by side with her mother as they headed towards the market to stock up on supplies for their movie night.

“We have to be really quick because the video store is going to close. So, we have to stick to the list, no impulse buying like toothpaste or soap” Lorelai said quickly as they approached Dosee’s Market.

Rory froze when she peaked through the front display window and saw that Sam was inside in her uniform and was smiling and joking around with the cashier while bagging up the groceries.

“Rory” Lorelai questioned when she noticed her daughter had stopped and was no longer following right behind her.

“Hey…you know what? I think we have enough stuff to eat at home” Rory said nervously.

“Really” Lorelai said in disbelief, “Where do you live? Because the house I left had nothing in the cupboards or fridge…It was a barren wasteland”

“Well…I mean we’re ordering pizza that’s enough” Rory pointed out.

“Are you crazy?! You can’t watch Willy Wonka without massive amounts of junk food…It’s not right…I won’t allow it…We’re going in”

Lorelai moved towards the entrance and let out a breathy laugh when she saw that her daughter was still immobile and biting her bottom lip. Lorelai could see the thoughts speeding through her daughter’s mind.

“Rory” she whined, “It’s fine…besides I thought she didn’t work here on the weekends”

“Usually she doesn’t but I saw here in there…Why is she there? This is going to be too weird” Rory said with a worried frown.

“Well…I’m gonna have to meet her eventually” Lorelai said.

“Okay…how about next year” Rory said with a hopeful smile on her face.

Lorelai sighed. She could tell Rory was having a hard time with this so she was trying her best to be patient and understanding with this whole situation and was attempting to put her daughter at ease.

“I’m going to be so cool in there you’ll mistake me for Shaft”

“There will be no interrogation” Rory said in a firm voice.

“I swear” Lorelai agreed.

“No kissing noises” Rory continued as if her mother had never uttered a word, “No stories from my childhood, no referring to Chicago as Chi-town”

Lorelai rolled her eyes and scoffed a little but she left Rory ramble on, “No father with a gunshot stares, no Nancy Walker impressions” Rory said.

“Oh come on!” Lorelai groaned.

Rory decided to stop but she looked desperately at her mother and pleaded, “Promise me”

Lorelai gave her daughter an understanding smile and said, “I really and truly promise…now can we please go to the market”

Rory took a deep and steadying breath before nodding in agreement and moved towards the entrance. Once they had entered the market Rory quickly ushered her mother towards the junk food aisle. Since she didn’t immediately see Sam at the moment she tried to get her mother through the shopping as fast as possible.

Rory almost breathed a sigh of relief however before she could relax the mother daughter duo rounded the corner into another aisle and Rory caught sight of Sam packing up a bag and laughing at something that the cashier had said.

“There she is” Rory whispered with a happy sigh.

Lorelai gave a low appreciative whistle as they moved closer to the checkout.

“Mom” Rory hissed in embarrassment. She could only hope that her mother kept her promise and didn’t embarrass her in front of the other girl.

“Alright. Alright” Lorelai conceded, “She’s got nice eyes” Lorelai said when she caught sight on the deep pools of chocolate brown eyes of the other teen girl.

“Yeah” Rory agreed.

“And a nice smile” Lorelai said with a perky grin.

“Very nice” Rory said with a nod.

“Think we can get her to turn around” Lorelai muttered out of the side of her mouth. She was trying to put her daughter a little more at ease and she was relieved when she saw her daughter holding in a laugh.

“It’s nice too” Rory said with a blush.

“Really?” Lorelai asked intrigued.

“Trust me” Rory said still with a small blush staining her cheeks.

Once the duo made it to the front of the line Rory tuned out her mother chatting with the cashier and tried to catch Sam’s eye. Once she caught her attention she raised an eyebrow in silent question on what Sam was doing working on a Saturday night.

Sam smirked and mouth the words, ‘Dean’s Sick’

Rory nodded and finally pushed her attention back towards her mother’s conversation. “Isn’t that the one with Gene Hackman?”

“Wilder” Same corrected without once stopping her movements of bagging everything up into a couple paper bags.

“You a Wonka fan?” Lorelai asked the girl.

Sam winced when she realized that she had drawn Lorelai’s attention onto her.

“Yeah” she said with a nod.

“Sam…this is my mom Lorelai…Mom this is Sam” Rory awkwardly introduced to two.

Lorelai held out her hand and said, “Nice to meet you”

“Yeah” Sam said as she reached out to take Lorelai’s hand in a firm handshake, “You too”

“Nice Apron” Lorelai couldn’t stop herself from blurting out.

“Umm…Thanks” Sam muttered. She had never felt so out of sorts before. It was a new feeling and one that she didn’t really like.

Rory moved away from her mother to grab the bags from Sam and hopefully make a quick escape before her mother could say anything further.

“Thanks” she said.

“No Problem” Sam said and she just smiled at the still blushing girl. Sam was relieved that nothing had dramatically changed because of what happened earlier in the market. She would hate to think that she had ruined her chance with the other girl.

“So nice to meet you Sam” Lorelai said as she interrupted the two teens gazing at each other in silence, “Hope to see you again”

“Yeah” Sam said and internally wince. She felt like she was a mono-syllabic Neanderthal. She wasn’t usually so inarticulate but there was something about meeting Rory’s mother that had her feeling very nervous.

“Hey Sam!” another employee called out to her so she just gave a small wave and moved to get back to work.

The Gilmore Girls were silent for a second before Lorelai said, “See that wasn’t so bad”

“You’re right” Rory agreed

“I said nothing embarrassing…nothing stupid”

“I appreciate that” Rory said with a nod.

“So chillout…Supermarket Slut” Lorelai said with a smirk.

Rory rolled her eyes and sighed, “See…even a little information in your hands is dangerous”

Rory quickly left the market with her mother following her closely.

“I need coffee” Lorelai said as she looked towards Luke’s.

“Mom the video store closes in ten minutes” Rory complained.

“Well…you run to the video store and I’ll go get coffee” Lorelai said with a beaming grin as she grabbed the bag out of her daughter’s hand.

“Fine” Rory said with a sigh and turned around to head to the video store.

“Go, go, go. I’ll meet you at Luke’s” Lorelai said as she gently pushed her daughter forward.

Lorelai started to move towards Luke’s when a voice called out from behind her.

“Hey...you forgot your Red Vines”

Lorelai turned around and saw Sam standing at the door to Dosee’s looking a little uncomfortable holding out the box of candy.

“Oh wow! You totally saved the night…Thanks!” Lorelai said with a smile. Sam smiled back still a little uncomfortable when she realized that Rory wasn’t there.

“Sure” Sam shrugged and silence descended between them. The silence grew and Sam could feel the tension building so she decided to make a break for it. 

Sam opened her mouth to saw something but quickly decided against it and instead just turned to head back inside.

“Hey” Lorelai called out pulling the teen’s attention back to her, “What are you doing tonight?” she asked.

“Me?” Sam asked and blushed when she realized her voice cracked a little, “Umm…well I don’t know”

“Do you want to come over?” Lorelai asked, “We’re ordering pizza, we’ve got a movie, the neighbours have a pool going to see who falls into a sugar coma first, I’m the favourite, it might be fun”

As Lorelai rambled on Sam felt more and more uncomfortable. She took a quick look around trying to see if Rory was on her way back but she didn’t see any sign of the other teen anywhere.

“Umm…well…I…umm” Sam hesitate trying to figure out a way to say no politely.

“It’s totally casual” Lorelai added on when she saw the teens hesitance to accept, “I’m sure Rory would love it”

That sentence was what sealed the deal. Even though Sam knew this invitation was being offered without Rory’s consent Sam knew she would deal with an uncomfortable and tense evening just to spend time with the other girl.

“Okay sure” Sam agreed, “What time?”

“Seven?”

“Sounds good” Sam agreed. She got off work at six so that gave her a little time to run home and change out of her grubby work clothes.

“Great. Let me give you our address”

“That’s okay. I know where you live” Sam said and internally she cringed. She hadn’t meant to sat that. Why couldn’t she just keep her mouth shut.

“Right” Lorelai said dragging out the word. “Of course you do” she said with chuckle.

“So…see you tonight” Lorelai said trying to move past the stifling tension filled moment.

“Bye” Sam said and quickly fled back to work.

*

Lorelai just rounded the corner when she saw her daughter walking towards her.

“So?” she asked.

“Got it!” Rory called out and lifted the bag in her hand in victory.

“Score!” Lorelai said and raised her hands in the air, “You know on the one hand I’m glad it was in but on the other hand what kind of world do we live in where nobody rents Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory” Lorelai complained as she turned and walked beside her daughter back towards home.

“Well…we rented it” Rory rationalized.

“Thank God for us” Lorelai said with a smirk.

“Oh hey…I invited your friend over to watch the movie with us” Lorelai informed her daughter with a proud smile on her face.

“What friend” Rory asked hesitantly, secretly praying that her mom was talking about Lane.

“Sam”

“What?!” Rory asked incredulously and froze on the spot.

“Yeah” Lorelai said still excited about her plan, “I told her what we’re doing tonight and she was totally into it so…” Lorelai trailed off when she noticed the angry look on her daughter’s face.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” she asked her daughter.

“You invited Same? To our house?” Rory couldn’t seem to form any other words.

“Yes” Lorelai said hesitantly.

“Are you crazy?!” Rory shouted. Her anger finally flowing out.

“Why are you mad?” asked an incredulous Lorelai.

“Because we haven’t even been out on a date by ourselves yet. My first date with Same is going to be with my mother” Rory spat out, “What is wrong with you?”

“I…I’m sorry…I thought you’d be happy about this” Lorelai said as she realized that she had overstepped.

“In what universe would I be happy about this?” Rory scoffed, “This isn’t Amish country, people usually go out on date alone” she said sarcastically.

“I don’t think of it as a date…I think of it more as a hanging out session” Lorelai said in defense of her actions.

“Well I don’t want my first hanging out session to be with my mother” Rory hissed.

“Stop saying mother that way” Lorelai said.

“Like what?” Rory questioned.

“Like there’s supposed to be another word after it” Lorelai pointed out and Rory realized that she had been spitting the word out like an expletive.

“I can’t believe you did this” Rory sighed and finally willed herself to keep moving forward, “I’m so humiliated.”

“What? You’re totally overreacting” Lorelai insister as she followed her slow-moving daughter down the street, “I invited her for a movie and pizza not to Niagara Falls”

Rory sighed and spun around to face her mother, “She’s the girl I like” she whined trying desperately to make her mother understand.

“I know…I tried to find one you hated but it was really shore notice” Lorelai joked trying to lighten up the situation.

“And now she’s forced to come over and sit with me and my mother and eat crap and watch a movie”

“Well. I just invited a friend of yours to hand out. What’s the point?” Lorelai was desperately trying to figure out a way to fix her mistake, “I mean what if Lane had done it?”

“You’re note Lane” Rory pointed out, “You’re my mother. You’re inviting her over is like Grandma inviting a guy you liked over”

“You’re comparing me to my mother?” Lorelai asked completely disheartened.

“No…I just”

“I’m Emily Gilmore now…my how the mighty have fallen” Lorelai continued not even noticing Rory’s attempt at interrupting.

“I didn’t mean that” Rory said. And she truly didn’t but she was so frustrated with the situation.

“I didn’t do it to try and embarrass you” Lorelai pleaded.

“I know” said Rory. She did know that her mother had no bad intentions when she extended the invite.

“If I was Emily Gilmore I’d be trying to humiliate you” 

“I just…” Rory started but was quickly interrupted by her mother.

“Look…I’m sorry okay? I screwed up. I…I was trying…Look I’ll go…I’ll go and uninvite her…I’ll tell her it’s cancelled because I just found out I’m my mother and I have to go into intensive therapy right now”

“No!” Rory said with a sigh, “You can’t uninvite her…she’ll think I wigged out or something” Rory knew that is exactly what she was doing but she didn’t want Sam to know that.

“Well then…I’ll just disappear and you guys can just be alone” said Lorelai. She desperately wanted to make this situation she had put them in better but it seemed no matter what she suggested it was wrong.

“Oh good idea and have it look like my mom arranged a date for me?” she asked with a over the top sickly sweet smile. Rory then stopped smiling immediate and said, “No!”

“What do we do?” Lorelai asked desperately.

“She has to come” Rory said with a resigned sigh.

“It won’t be that bad…okay?” Lorelai insisted, “Just pizza and a movie and hanging out. I promise you won’t feel like your mother’s there”

Rory just stood there in silence. Her mind was going a mile a minute trying desperately, one last time, to figure a way out of the movie night. When she came up with nothing she plastered a fake smile on her face, “Okay”

“Okay” Lorelai agreed hesitantly and once more the Gilmore’s headed back towards home.

*

After a long stressful couple of hours trying to get ready the Gilmore’s were sitting on the couch anxiously awaiting the arrival of their guest.

“What time did you tell her to get here?” Rory asked.

“Seven”

“Maybe something happened. Maybe she isn’t coming”

“Maybe she’s just late, Miss German train” Lorelai said while getting up from the couch. She walked over to the window and peered through the curtains.

“Oops” Lorelai winced.

Rory jumped up and joined her mother at the window and grimaced when she saw that Sam had been trapped by Babette and Morey.

“They’ve got Sam”

“Wait here” Lorelai said and ran to the front door, grabbed her coat and dashed outside.

“So, Sam…you like jazz?” Lorelai heard Babette ask the teen.

“Oh, she sure does. That’s all we ever hear about, right?” Jazz, Jazz, Jazz.”

“Hey sugar. We were just getting to know your young woman here”

“Yeah, I see that. So, Sam, um, would you mind going inside and helping Rory out? There’s a struggle with a pickle jar lid that I think she’s about to lose”

Sam sighed in relief. She nodded and moved towards trying desperately to keep her pace at a casual walk and to not just run full speed into the house.

*

“I’m sorry I’m late” Sam said. She truly had arrived early wanting to make a good impression but she had been caught by the neighbours and couldn’t think of a way to escape without seeming rude.

“I got here like a half an hour ago” She said as she hung up her coat.

“We believe you” Rory said.

“We’d believe you if you said you got here three hours ago” Lorelai joked as she joined the teens in the  
front foyer.

Uncomfortable silence descended on the trio as nobody knew what to say. Finally, Lorelai stepped up to break the silence, “So Sam…how do you like it here in Stars Hollow?”

“I like it. It’s quiet…but nice. I like the trees everywhere” Sam said and internally cringed. ‘Why could I be more articulate’ she wined to herself.

“Yeah, the trees are something. When Rory was little, she found out that one was called a Weeping Willow so she spent hours trying to cheer it up”

Lorelai noticed the horrified look on her daughters face and the amused smirk on Sam’s and desperately tried to backtrack, “No I’m sorry that was me”

Sam was trying to hold in the laugh when she saw how embarrassed Rory was and it did help to relieve some of the tension and she started to feel a little more comfortable.

“Would you like a tour of the house?” Lorelai asked.

“Uh…Okay” Sam agreed and the two teens followed Lorelai down the hall towards the kitchen.

The sound of the doorbell echoed through the house interrupting Lorelai.

“You take over as tour guide and make sure to show her the emergency exits” Lorelai said to her daughter before quickly exiting the kitchen.

“That’s my mom” Rory said once her mother was out of sight.

“She’s got energy” Sam said with a laugh.

“Yeah well she’s 90% water and 10% caffeine”

Sam laughed and looked around the kitchen noticing a door off to the side.

“So what’s in there?” she asked.

“Oh…umm…that’s my room” Rory said hesitantly.

“Really…can I see it?” Sam asked and once Rory nodded in acceptance Sam opened the door and peaked inside. She pushed the door the rest of the way and walked in not noticing that Rory didn’t follow.

“Wow…very clean” Sam said as she compared it to her own room that was the definition of organized chaos.

Sam wandered over to where Rory kept her stereo and starting flipping through the CD’s.

“How much does it suck that they used Pink Moon in a Volkswagen commercial” Sam said when she found a Nick Drake CD.

“Oh yeah I know”

Sam turned around and noticed that Rory was hovering in the doorway to her own bedroom.

“So…you gonna come in?” she asked with a smirk.

“Oh no…I’ve seen it”

“I mean you look like you’re glued to the door there” Sam joked.

“No I’m just observing my room from a new angle” Rory insisted, trying not to show that she was uncomfortable, “You know I hardly ever stand here…it’s really making me rethink my throw pillows.”

“Would you like me to get out of here?’ Sam asked when she figured out that Rory was uncomfortable with her in her room but didn’t want to tell her.

“No I’m fine with you looking around” Rory insisted and she didn’t have a problem. She was sure she had hidden anything embarrassing.

Sam nodded in acceptance and took another look around. She let out a breathy laugh when she saw a stuffed chicken sitting on a chair.

She picked it up and looked towards Rory, “Nice Chicken”

“Or you know at least I was” Rory said and stepped forward to grab her stuffed animal out of Sam’s hands, “You hungry?” She asked desperate to get Sam out of her room.

“Yeah” Sam said with a nod and followed Rory out of her room.

Before Rory could leave the room, Sam reached out and pulled Rory into a gently hug and whispered in her ear, “I have a stuffed pig” wanting to put them on equal footing before pulling back and smiling sweetly at the blushing girl.

Rory tried to ignore how nice the other girl felt in her arms and tried to hid the shiver that ran up her spine when Same whispered in her ear.

Rory cleared her throat and called out, “Mom is that the pizza?”

“Yeah” Lorelai answered.

“Shall we?” Rory asked.

“After you milady” Sam said with a mock bow and waved Rory forward.

The two teens entered the foyer to see Lorelai standing nervously holding a Tupperware container.

“You hungry?” She asked.

“Starving” answered Sam.

“Where’s the pizza?” Rory asked suspiciously.

“The pizza is…” Lorelai trailed off trying to think of an answer.

Sam was bemused when a cheery voice called out from the front porch, “Pizza!”

Rory winced and Lorelai quickly opened the door.

“Just bringing in the pizza” a cheerful short woman said with a beaming smile.

“Hi…I’m Sookie!” she introduced herself, “I’m a friend of Lorelai’s”

“Hey” Sam said. She was at a complete loss as to what was happening in front of her.

“Hi! Nice to meet you Same…I mean not that I knew who you were…but you do look like a Sam and obviously, you’re Sam because I know these two and their names but I don’t know you so you must be Sam”

Sam was beyond amused by the woman’s rambling but she could tell Rory was not seeing the humor so she hid her amusement and just stayed silent.

“Goodbye Sookie” Lorelai said as she handed the pizza to Rory and started to push Sookie out of the house.

“Okay” Sookie muttered.

The house once again fell silent so Sam stepped up and reached out to grab the pizza.

“Here…let me” she offered.

“Oh great…the coffee table’s fine” Lorelai said with a too wide smile.

“Great” Sam muttered and escaped to the Livingroom.

She knew that Rory would probably be reprimanding her mother but if Sam was honest this was the strangest and funniest night she’s had in awhile and she was having a great time.

The Gilmores entered the Livingroom in tense silence so Sam tried to move the evening forward.

“Thank God there’s good pizza here” She said as the opened the box and the scent of melted cheese wafted into the air.

“Oh yeah…Now we didn’t know what you like so we got half meat lovers and half everything”

Both are fine”

“Well good…get it while it’s hot” Lorelai said as she helped herself to a piece and pressed play on the remote.

It didn’t take the teens long to stretch out on the floor leaving Lorelai to have the couch to herself.

“Who needs more?” Lorelai asked without removing her gaze from the screen.

“I do” Rory and Same both said and reached towards the remaining pizza slices.

“I’m going to get some popcorn” Lorelai said and jumped up to rush to the kitchen not wanting to miss much of the movie.

Sam saw that Lorelai had left and took this as her chance to move a little closer to Rory. She desperately wanted to draped her arm around the other girl and pull her closer but she refrained.

“So…at what point does the outsider get to suggest a movie for movie night?”

Rory smiled widely when Sam spoke as if she’d be coming back. She was relieved her mother didn’t scare the other girl away.

“That depends. What movie are you thinking?”

“I don’t know…Boogie Nights maybe?”

“You’ll never get that past Lorelai” Rory said.

Rory noticed that Sam was steadily moving closer and she nervously shifter herself closer to the other girl as well.

“Not a Marky Mark fan?” Sam asked with a grin when she saw that Rory had shifted closer

“She had a bad reaction to Magnolia. She sat there screaming for three hours ‘I want my life back!’ and then we got kicked out of the theater. It was actually pretty entertaining”

“Yeah?” Sam asked with a laugh. The picture that Rory painted in her mind was vivid and extremely amusing.

“Yeah”

“Guess I’ll have to come up with a different movie then” Sam nodded with mock seriousness.

“I guess you will”

Sam smirked before focusing more on the TV and watching as the Oompa Loompa’s came out dancing.

“That Oompa Loompa…right there” Sam said pointing towards the left of the screen, “You know when he’s dancing?”

“Yeah” Rory said with a small smile.

“That’s how Dean looks when he’s dancing…Stumbling around like he’s having some kind of fit” Sam said with a laugh.

Rory burst our laughing. She could picture that tall boy lumbering around the dance floor.

“I guess you got all the rhythm” she said with a laugh.

Sam beamed. She was thrilled that she could make the other girl laugh.

As the laughter trailed off the two teens fell into a comfortable silence and continued to watch the movie. A few minutes passed and Sam saw out of the corner of her eye that Rory was trying to get comfortable so Sam grabbed a pillow from the couch and placed it behind Rory’s back.

“Thank you” Rory whispered.

Sam smiled and turned back to the TV. 

Rory sat there watching the movie but couldn’t stop her gaze from drifting towards the other girl. She stared at the other girl but when Sam turned towards her she jerked her gaze back towards the TV.

“Hey” Sam whispered when she saw that Rory was starting to tense up. 

“I’ll be right back” Rory said and she jumped up and ran towards the kitchen leaving Sam confused and alone in the Livingroom.

*

Rory stormed into the Kitchen and was shocked to see her mother just sitting at the table eating popcorn and reading a magazine.

“Mom!” she hissed.

“What?”

“What are you doing in here?”

“Trying to find the best bathing suit for my bust size”

“Well get back in there!” Rory insisted.

“Why? What happened? Did the bag girl try something?” Lorelai questioned her daughter as she closed the magazine.

“She’s sitting in there and she’s watching the movie and she’s perfect and she smells really good”

“What?” Lorelai asked. She was trying to follow her daughters train of thought but it was a little difficult.

“She smells really good and she looks amazing and I am stupid. I said ‘thank you’”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. You said thank you?”

“When she kissed me” Rory explained.

“She kissed you again?” Lorelai asked incredulously, “What is she just out of prison or something?”

“No, not now. Yesterday. At the store”

“Oh, all right. Strike the prison comment” Lorelai said as she pieced together what her daughter was babbling about, “She kissed you and you said thank you?” 

“Yes” Rory sighed.

“Well that was very polite” Lorelai said with a sweet smile on her face.

“No, it was stupid. And I don’t know what I’m going here. You’re sitting in the kitchen. What kind of chaperone are you?”

“Me? I’m not trying to be a chaperone. I’m trying to be a friend” Lorelai said. She was trying very hard not to be a mom since she knew Rory was freaking out and need more of a friend.

“Well switch gears, cause I’m freaking out here!”

“You really like her, don’t you?” Lorelai said with a soft smile. It was so odd for her to witness her daughter like this since she had never showed much interested in boys or girls until now.

“Yeah”

“Well, Ok, then. Just calm down”

Rory rolled her eyes at her mother. If it was that easy for her to calm down she would but she just couldn’t get a handle on her emotions.

“I just don’t want to do or say anything else that’s gonna be remotely moronic”

“I’m afraid once your heart is involved it all comes out in Moron” Lorelai said with a wince.

“Just please com back in” Rory begged.

“Ok…Let’s go then” Lorelai said and stood up from the table.

“Wait we can’t go back in together though because that would be too obvious”

Lorelai nodded, “All right. Okay…I’ll go in first and you go to the bathroom”

“Okay…good”

Rory turned and headed towards the bathroom while Lorelai walked back into the living room and sat down on the floor beside Same.

“Hi. I’m back…Rory went to wash her face”

“Oh…okay” Sam said. She was up straighter and focused on the TV trying not to show how uncomfortable this was for her.

Lorelai sat for a moment and made a quick decision. She reached to the remote and paused the movie before turning towards the other girl.

“Sam…I don’t know exactly how to say this, but, um…this is a very different kind of household you walked into tonight”

“Yeah, I noticed” Sam said with a chuckle.

“See…Rory is my daughter”

“Ah…the talk” Sam said. She knew exactly where this was going and she had been secretly hoping that she would have a little more time before the parent talk but it seemed luck was not on her side.

“How about I talk, you listen” Lorelai said, her tone a little abrupt.

Sam nodded and turned to face Lorelai.

“Rory is a smart kid. She’s never been much for dating so the fact that she likes you means a lot. I don’t believe she’d waste her time with some loser”

“But you’re watching me” Sam interrupted with a smirk.

“Sweetheart, the whole town is watching you. That girl in there is beloved around here. You hurt her, there is no safe place within a hundred miles for you to hide. This is a very small, weird place you’ve moved to”

“I’ve noticed” Sam muttered.

“So just know that all eyes are on your” Lorelai finished.

“Anything else?” Sam asked because it seemed to her that Lorelai was holding back a little.

“Curfew will be enforced. You will not detract form her schoolwork, and you’re going to start handling those lemons better”

“What?” Sam asked confused on the lemon point.

“Don’t interrupt me when I’m speaking. I reserved the right to change, alter, tweak, or add to this list of rules at any given time without any written notice. Am I clear?”

“Crystal”

“Good” Lorelai said with a nod and turned back towards the movie. Just as she was about to press play Sam stopped her.

“My turn to speak?”

Lorelai was surprised but nodded, “Fine, go ahead”

“You can lay on all the rules you want and you can have the whole town spy on me and stare at me and chase me through the streets…but I’m not going anywhere”

“Well it’s gonna be a short chase, then isn’t it?” Lorelai joked.

Sam took a deep breath to gather what was left of her courage, “I need you not to hate me. If you hate me then I don’t have a shot in hell with Rory”

“Rory has a mind of her own”

Sam nodded, “Yeah, but you’re her best friend and what you think means everything to her and you know that”

“I wanna like you, cause Rory likes you”

“But you don’t” Sam said with a defeated sigh.

“I want to and I usually get what I want”

Sam looked at Lorelai in surprise and nodded her head with a small smile, “Fair enough”

*

After the movie Rory walked Sam out and they were standing on the porch staring out into the night.

“Tell your mom thanks for inviting me” Sam said.

“I’m sorry if this was totally weird. I mean with my mom inviting you over and…”

Sam didn’t want Rory to get down on herself so she interrupted the other girl, “Hey…no...it was good. Really.”

“Really?”

“Yeah” Sam whispered before leaning closer to Rory but waiting for Rory to close the distance. Sam wasn’t disappointed and Rory closed the distance then their lips met in a soft sweet kiss.

“Thank you” Sam whispered before she gave Rory one last quick kiss and sauntered off into the night.


End file.
